


All I Want For Christmas Eve Is You

by ushioK



Series: congratulatory story 賀文 [6]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, 聖誕賀文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushioK/pseuds/ushioK
Summary: 祝大家聖誕快樂





	

**Author's Note:**

> 祝大家聖誕快樂

詹姆斯打開門，外頭是理查帶著大大的笑容，對他晃了晃手裡那瓶紅酒。

時間剛過晚上九點，連下兩天的暴風雨已歇，只剩間些冰冷的風將水氣從開啟的大門吹進屋內。這讓詹姆斯不自覺縮起脖子，但仍不忘先回給理查一個微笑，側身讓他進屋。

外頭大街上已難看到幾台車，所有人都在這一刻回到溫暖的家中與家人團聚，享受或許是一整年來難得的團聚。

將大門鎖好，在那人身後看著他熟練的將圍巾與大衣掛上門廊一整排掛勾從左邊數來的二個位置，那是專屬於他的位置，邊順口說著剛剛一路上的交通狀況，空曠的大街讓他比平時省下多少時間抵達這裡，還有今早的風雨有多瘋狂，那類的。

接下來理查會到客廳沙發上坐定，用詹姆斯早已準備好放在桌上的開瓶器，在詹姆斯從廚房帶來酒杯時將軟木塞拔開，為兩人各倒一杯酒。

他們會並肩坐在沙發上，轉開電視；詹姆斯會將頻道停在重播的黑白老戰爭電影上，理查會抱怨幾句，但沒關係，通常這時候他們都只將注意力放在對方身上，可以就這麼毫無方向的閒聊下去，並不太在意電視上的內容。

然後是第二瓶酒、第三瓶酒、第四瓶酒、第五瓶酒，直到其中一人在沙發上睡著，通常會是理查，把頭輕輕靠在詹姆斯肩膀上。

這時詹姆斯會將酒杯從他手中拿走，摟住他。這幾年詹姆斯已經無法再將理查抱回房間裡了，所以他們會一起睡在沙發上，渡過整個聖誕夜。

這是他們之間小小的儀式，在每年留給家人的節日前一晚，至少有幾個小時是與對方獨享的。


End file.
